Another Me
by HairyLegs 1213
Summary: it was supposed to be a normal, foggy, morning but of course! since it's mine (HairyLegs 1213) it change abruptly when his twin sister came back to Japan with a burst of surprises in store.
1. Chapter 1:The Unexpected Reunion

**Another Me**

**Chapter 1: "The Unexpected Reunion of The Kuroko's"**

**Normal P.O.V**

**It was a very foggy morning for the phantom sixth man, which was un-usual since it was sunny as always in the neighborhood he lives in**.

' _maybe it will fend-off..' _**He thought, as he stood up from his twin-size bed, a small jolt of electricity went through his spine that completely made him shudder**.

"what the..!" **He blurted out**.

"what was that feeling a moment ago..?" **he said quietly as to close to whispering**

' _Well.. no matter, I __**have**__ to go to practice or they might kill me if I didn't go..' _**he loudly thought as he arrange his bed properly (and did his usual morning habits: taking a bath, dress in his uniform, eat, feed his dog) and completely left his house with number #2 behind him.**

' _It might be a good day after all' _**he thought, completely oblivious that someone was watching a far with a black van, two idiots, and a cat with the same pairs' of eyes like the one in his owner's**

'_Today..', _**she thought**, _'I will be with you today.. and nobody is going in my way HEY! It rhymes :D! ' _**as she followed her gaze from the teen with hope in her eyes.**

* * *

**Kuroko's P.O.V**

It was just the starting of practice when things go really… weird. It wasn't like the normal weirdness I experience every single day with my team mates but the kind of weirdness that you feel that was too close to…

'**First-Day-of-School-Introduction-when-you-suddenly-slip-in-front-of-class" **weirdness that's looming in the air.

Not that I'm **weirdly** comfortable with it.. which I am.. making it seem like everyone in their own world, except me and Kagami-kun for some reason.

" Hey, Kuroko.. is every one okay or am I just going nuts here?" Kagami-kun asked, scratching his head with total confusion.

"No, I'm afraid not kagami-kun.. someone is either **making** this or there just **acting** it out to fool us."

' _No..' a girl's voice said 'I'm just going to visit that's all, Kuro-Te~' she giggled making the gym feel really cold inside then.._

_**SNAP!**_

Just like that, everyone was brought to reality again, eyes widening and confused team mates were seen by the first-year duo making them drop a sweat from their foreheads.

"what just happened?" Aida said looking around dazed

"You don't remember anything?", Kagami-kun asked cautiously

Receiving only nods and `yeah's` from them, he continued.

,"All of you were somehow in a trance or something.." he finished

"BARK, BARK, GRRRR…." **Nigou barked in alarm**

All of a sudden, (like there's any choice for them to comply XD) clapping was heard through the gym, echoing in return. All heads were looking to the bleachers as a young girl ((around Kuroko's age *wink**wink*)) stood there, clapping in such a rhythm that you can receive when you dribble a basketball.

The girl had teal hair on top and black at the tips (like kagami and shige's hair), black-framed glasses, a playful smirk on her pink lips, and the strangest set of eyes: sea-blue eye on the left while the other one was intoxicating green making her have a strange aura around her that was signaling **Warning: Danger is near this girl so, back-off** **if you don't like to be pulverized! **Something I'm _too _familiar of.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**As the girl stood there, amazement in her eyes. The Seirin team (except Kuroko) shouted in unison**

" You were there the whole time?!"

"yes" **she answered back before going down the stairs slowly**

"But, you weren't there when I last checked.." **Kagami said**

"I-I don't know you but you better leave the gym .**immediately.**" **Hyuuga stuttered**

**Completely ignoring Hyuuga's pathetic threat, she started** "Yes, well, I have this skill.. no, scratch that.. **ability** ,if I'm correct, to weakened my presence and scare other people much more to air-heads like you, Kagami~" **she bellowed, reaching the floor of the gym and before Kagami interfered, she continued.**

" I am just visiting a family member who recently , and amazingly, brought you to the Winter Tournament and win against Rakuzan at the same time.. am I not right?~" ** she said in authority and a tinge of playfulness in check.**

"you said you have a family member here.. and who it may be? Ummm.. Miss..?" **Coach said nicely with caution as if she was going to hurt her badly, something you don't see every day**.

"**Tetsuki~**, and you should be asking to that shadow over there, if you don't mind me asking~." **She pointed to the back, specifically to Kuroko.**

**Every one fell silent as the wide-eyed, paled, and dumbfounded boy was now being stared at.. something he doesn't like.**

"Kuroko.. you know this girl?" **Kagami, who was close to him, asked**

**Kuroko scoffed at the question (a very un-Kuroko like manner)**" Know her? _I was __**born and raised **__with her. She's my-!" _ **was cut short when the visitor spoke again , this time with a voice that was scary enough to mimic the` great Akashi'**.

"_I'm his twin sister,__** Tetsuki Kuroko, **__and I'm here to take Kuroko back to America with me"_

* * *

Hello!

I'm sorry if I didn't message at the top earlier cause I was sooooo bored and it's 9:58pm and im tired from **writing** this I got school tomorrow

Anyway~

This is my first fanfic to post and to give it to you all, my dahlings~ so respect each other and I forgot to disclaim this

**Disclaimerz: I solely and honestly do not own kuroko no basuke only fujimaki tadatoshi, creator of it,**

**BUT !**

_**I OWN THIS FANFIC SO GIMME AN APPLAUSE XD HAHAHA!**_

**Okay :| **

**BYE-BYE~~**

**P.S: **_**Tetsuki Kuroko is a character to watch out.. she's as dangerous as Akashi or even more, I presume.. consisting of 4 abilities one was that can weaken her presence anytime not like Kuroko, which was that all the time his presence is as always weak.**_

_**P.S: OKAY :\ bye-bye**_


	2. Chapter 2: Something Akin to Loneliness

**Another Me**

**Chapter 2: "Something Akin to Loneliness"**

**Kagami's P.O.V**

Ever since that weird girl**, **_**Tetsuki**_**, **shown up and proclaimed she was hisshadow's** twin **sister**, **things couldn't be weird enough from the start of practice.

**. **_**ugh**_**.**

Now he has a migraine or some sorts. He couldn't put his finger on why didn't Kuroko, his shadow and best friend, told him about having a twin sister. And why did she know his name?

***All of this questions was left unanswered when that Tetsuki-girl spoke again.* XD**

"I see.. every one of you are doubting the truth I speak.. very well, then let us play a little basketball then, and only then, you believe me. Bring out the 5 best players you got. I will only need Kuro-Te and we will play basketball.. _okay?_" she said almost threateningly.

"why will we do that?" Riko said, angrily, somehow the girl's eyes glinted with amazement and said:

"**And you will see that I'm not the one to be reckon with,** _**easily**_**.**"

She said as she took Kuroko's hand and said, this time with child-like voice and soft eyes, "Kuro-Te~ Let's crush them like we were kids back then! They doubted **us** again! You _know _you hate someone who doubt **us**!"

"But-"

"Please~" there was a bit of hesitation, but he finally said 'yeah, okay, just like were kids again'

"Are you done with your _family reunion _sh- ouch! Who did that!" Hyuuga questioned as he turned left and right. No one knew who hit him until two people started chuckling (giggling in more ways than one). Everyone stared at the laughing fits to see what's the matter but to only see Kuroko and that **weirdo** (**A/N: So basically, Kagami has trust issues when it comes to short, creepy, absolutely smart, girls wearing scarfs during summer =_=**) laughing in '_pfff..'s_

"Why are two laughing about?!" Hyuuga shouted

"Tetsuki-kun was the one who hit you.. and we should get ready to play, my sister is very short-tempered." Kuroko said, returning to his natural façade. Everyone somehow ignored that and was concentrated on the same question.

"_How was she able to hit Hyuuga without moving out of her place in the first place?!"_

* * *

**Time Forward :D**

**Normal P.O.V**

_55-8_

The 5 chosen players was huffing for air as the game was finished in a matter of minutes except for two people

"W-why..?" Riko stuttered in disbelief

"_WOW~ _that was really easy, right?" Tetsuki said as she pat all the members head with a stupid grin on her face.

"S-shut up! Let's start again, but one-on-one!" Kagami shouted as he stood up again looking furious (with red fire surrounded him XD)

"Kagami-kun, I know you are an air-head sometimes, but nothing good will come out of it if you fight against her especially in a one-on-one" Kuroko warned

"..In short, I'm better than you, _Light_!" Tetsuki taunted more, making Kagami even more furious.

"I'll show yo—" He was cut off when an annoying voice and a colorful band of people entered the gym making (for the 3rd time around) everyone's eyes widen.

_It was the 'Generation of Miracles'…_

"Kurokocchiiiiiiii~!" shouted Kise throughout the whole gym

(_DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNN~ hahahaha the generation of miracles here ^-^)_

"Shut up, Kise! Were just visiting Tetsu today!" A boy with dark blue hair said shouting at the disturber

"So mean, Aominecchi~!" The blond said with crocodile tears forming

"Tetsu-chan! I missed you!" A pink-headed girl said smiling

"Shut your trap, Satsuki!" Aomine said grunting

"Ehhh~ Dai-chan is such a BIG ganguro!" Momoi said, pouting

"What the…!"

"hahahahaha! Aominecchi is always a ganguro!" Kise said laughing loudly

"Waaahh~ Ki-chin is so noisy~ it makes me want to crush you~" A **very** tall boy with purple hair said lazily

"EHHH?!, you too, Murasakibaracchi?!" the blond shivering as he heard it

"Kise, I'm going to dump you inside a garbage can if you just shut up!" A green- haired boy said while holding his lucky item of the day: A bag full of medical stuff

"Such a tsundere, Mido-chin~" the one named Murasakibara said teasingly to his former teammate

"Am not a tsundere!" Midorima shouted again

"_If you all don't stop fighting like kindergartens, I will personally punish you all with 30 laps around this school._" A voice broke out making the making the 5 silent in command.

_It was the captain of the Generation of Miracles,_

_Akashi Seijuro_

"Akashi-kun..?" Kuroko said making his way to the group

"Hello, Tetsuya" Akashi smiled, returning into normal Akashi (I think)

"Tetsu, how are you?" Aomine said gruffly

"Kurokocchi! There being mean to me again!" Kise pouted the said boy just rolled his eyes

'_they never change when it came to visit days' _Kuroko thought

"Aomine-kun, I'm fine today, a little a groggy, but fine"

"even kurokocchi is mean!"

As the colorful group kept doing there business, the Seirin team also had business to talk about:

"Hey, why are you all silent for some reason?" Tetsuki said, not interested about the love feast in front of her

"when they have their visit, we promise that we keep quiet and not come near them or we might never see the light again" Riko said frowning

"which was unfair" Izuki said "_A un—_"

"Shut up, asshole" Junpei said

"But, Kuro-Te is your teammate right? Why make a promise if you yourself said it was unfair of this actions? Why make things complicated?" she asked, getting angrier by the second she asked them. when she didn't get her answer, she said angrily.

"Grrrr.. I'm going there, whether you like it or not!"

She marched her way to the group ignoring the other team's protests' and went into the jungle of basketball geniuses.

* * *

**Tetsuki's P.O.V**

**I didn't care what they say.**

I'm not just going to let them take Kuro-Te from me without a fight . we were in a middle of a family reunion and they ruined it. 10 years in America is no joke if you're alone with a drunkard-of-a-stepdad who suddenly died and left **nothing **for her _beloved _stepdaughter with a greater sense of finding the remote control for the T.V! I know cause I seen it happen!

"HEY! YOU DICKWEEDS! YEAH, ALL OF YOU!" I shouted at them behind. I saw the Seirin team winced as the _'Generation of Miracles' _ faced me with eyes narrowing

"Tetsuki-chan-!" Kuro-Te was cut off when I started to shout again

"YOU DICKWEEDS KNOW HOW TO RESPECT OTHERS WHEN THERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A REUNION, IS IT NOT THAT HARD?! TSSSKK!" I shouted angrily

"Who you might be?" Seijuro asked, a dark aura surrounding him

"My name is '_none-of-your-business_', Seijuro!" I talked back it may seem that all of his dickweeds seemed to be shock

"Tetsuki-chan, please stop before anyone gets hurt!" Kuro-Te came running to my side holding my right arm

"You know this b*tch, Tetsu?" Daiki glared daggers at me when I glared back

"Aomine-kun, it may be wise not to say her like that and don't be like that, I respect and follow her as much as—" as Kuro-Te was about to finish, a pair of scissors flew by me and I swiftly caught it and stared at the culprit

"the fuck?!" someone cursed(it was aomine, midorima, a little one from kise and also kagami ^_^v) and a small yelp from the others, making Atsushi almost dropped his snacks.

As I kept staring at the culprit, I felt my whole body shaking _'Let me out..'_ a voice said and kept saying it like a mantra. My whole body shook, letting me kneel on the ground, putting my hands into my face with eyes widening.

"Tetsuki-chan!" I then realized that Kuro-Te was next to me, shaking vividly, looking up I saw fear in his eyes and I paled.

"I-I'm fine.. Kuro-Te, please don't cry" I said placing a hand in his head as he continued to cry near me. I look at the people around me, stood up with Kuro-Te in my arms, turned around and left while I heard footsteps also come along

**xXx**

**-Meanwhile in a house XD-**

_Crash!_

"Stupid! Look what you've done to the place!" a blonde boy, looking around 12 yrs. Old, said as he glared at the small kitten In front of him.

" Bonsai, please stop making it worse for us" another blonde that looks exactly like him but has a softer face, pleaded at the Siamese kitten with his green eyes

_Meow~_

"EHHH?! YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?!" they both shouted in unison, staring at the cat in disbelief and all the cat that ever did was stare back

"FINE!" the blondes gave-up making their way to the door with a scowl on their faces.

" Come on, Hidatoshi-nii!"

"Hai, Hirotoshi-san!" They both said and went outside

And the small kitten smirked with victory on his smart little head as the two blonde's go away without a trace of annoyance.

* * *

**Yo waddup!**

**I have created a nightmare**

**Im going to make some one-shots that is a little bit connected to this story and im still making ideas from it **

**Here are the names of the one-shots:**

'_When I was a little prick'_

'_Challenge Accepted.. By You'_

'_The Chase of A Million-dollar Cat'_

'_The Nightmare of A Flashback'_

**And some pewdiecry (Pewdiepie and Cry from Youtube :D)**

'_The Swede and the American' a full-on story_

'_Running or Hiding?'_

'_Let's Play A Game' a another story_

'_Which One is __**it**__?!'_

**That might be it cause it is killing my idiotic brain =_=**

**WARNING:**

**EXPECT MORE DIFFERENT STORIES FROM ME IF EVER IM BORED.**

**Hahahahahahahahahahaha XD**

**DISCLAIMERZ: I solely do not own the characters from this fanfic. It is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi, the creator of awesomeness, **

**Okay..**

**BYE BYE~ XD**

**P.S: im sorry for the lack of new ideas for this chapter cause I am having problems with school, I AM TRULY SORRY, MY DAHLINGS~**

(~=.=)~~(=.=~)


End file.
